Buy Me?
by pweetypie
Summary: Kim Mingyu sangat menyukai kakak kelasnya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo, dan Kim Mingyu menemukan sebuah cara yang cukup gila untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ya. Gila dan berani. MEANIE


Kim Mingyu sangat menyukai kakak kelasnya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo, dan Kim Mingyu menemukan sebuah cara yang cukup gila untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ya. Gila dan berani. MEANIE.

.

.

couple: Meanie couple

Warning: Bahasa yang amburadul, dan juga plot yang geje!

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Untuk ujian akhir pelajaran ini, aku ingin kalian memilih sebuah barang atau jasa yang akan kalian presentasikan di depan kelas. Kalian akan berlakon seperti seorang marketing atau penjual, yang akan menjelaskan keunggulan dan keuntungan jika membeli barang atau jasa tersebut. Teman-teman kalian akan menjadi calon client, jadi nilai kalian akan ditentukan oleh mereka nantinya. 60% dariku dan 40% dari mereka. Buat pptnya maksimal 10 halaman"

Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu mengerang malas, merasa bahwa tugas yang diberikan itu agak sedikit menyusahkan.

"Hei! Kita harus saling memberikan nilai yang bagus" Ujar salah seorang lelaki yang berada disana. Beberapa dari mahasiswa ada yang setuju, namun ada juga yang hanya diam saja. Tentu saja, mereka kan bukan murid SMP atau SMA lagi, hal seperti itu sudah agak sulit dilakukan ketika mereka sudah di bangku kuliahan. Mereka bahkan bisa dibilang tidak mengenal setengah lebih nama orang yang ada di kelas yang sama. Jadi, buat apa ikut-ikutan melakukan hal seperti itu kalau justru dapat membuat nilai mereka tersaingi? Pathetic? Yeah.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau presentasikan?" Tanya Seokmin, salah seorang murid dikelas itu kepada kedua temannya Mingyu dan Minghao.

"Sepertinya aku akan membuat sebuah sanggar tari atau semacamnya"

Seokmin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa hal yang Minghao katakan itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Minghao memang sangat jago dalam menari.

"Kalau kau, Mingyu?"

Lelaki bernama Mingyu itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian melarikan pandangannya ke kedua temannya itu, tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan sebelumnya.

Seokmin dan Minghao mengetahui penyebab dari lamunan Kim Mingyu itu. Ya, penyebabnya adalah seorang senior yang berada di satu kelas bersama mereka. Senior dengan rambut hitam legam, mata tajam, hidung mancung, bibir merah muda, kulit putih dan tubuh tinggi itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo berumur satu tahun lebih tua daripada Mingyu, Seokmin dan Minghao. Pertama kali Mingyu melihat kakak senior itu, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Kim Mingyu itu memang dari dulu sudah belok, jadi ketika ia merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya setelah melihat Jeon Wonwoo, ia pun sadar kalau ia telah jatuh hati. Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya bertemu seminggu sekali, di kelas bisnis dan marketing dan semester sudah hampir selesai namun Kim Mingyu masih tidak berani menyapa kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya itu. Pecundang. Ya, ia pun tahu dirinya pecundang.

"Kalau kau tidak segera bertindak, kau benar-benar akan kehilangan kesempatanmu. Semester sudah akan berakhir" Kata Minghao.

Mingyu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sangat tidak jantan seperti itu. Minggu depan adalah terakhir kali mereka akan bertemu, dan kalau ia tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu, ia benar-benar akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Karena pada kenyataannya, yang Mingyu rasakan sekarang bukanlah sekedar rasa suka dan tertarik, tapi ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ia harus memiliki kakak kelas itu, Jeon Wonwoo harus menjadi pacar Kim Mingyu dan kalau Kim Mingyu sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia harus mendapatkannya.

Tapi… bagaimana caranya?!

Kim Mingyu sendiri sudah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Jeon Wonwoo. Kakak kelas yang tampan sekaligus menggemaskan itu sangat suka membaca buku dan film horror lalu ia tidak suka makan seafood. Ia juga merupakan anak tertua dari dua bersaudara, dan Kim Mingyu sendiri mengenal adik Wonwoo yang bernama Jeon Jungkook. Setelah mendekatkan diri dengan Jeon Jungkook selama beberapa waktu, ia pun mendapat informasi bahwa Wonwoo itu ternyata juga belok. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kim Mingyu senang bukan main, itu tandanya ia ada kesempatan.

Kim Mingyu juga menyadari kalau kakak kelas tercintanya itu suka sekali mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang yang panjangnya jauh melebihi tangannya sendiri. Jari-jarinya yang putih dan lentik itu terkadang suka mengintip dari balik lengan bajunya, dan hal itu membuat Jeon Wonwoo terlihat 100 kali lebih imut di mata Kim Mingyu. Jeon Jungkook juga suka bercerita kalau Wonwoo itu banyak yang mendekati, baik perempuan atau laki-laki namun semuanya selalu gagal. Entah pria macam apa yang Wonwoo sukai, adik kandungnya sendiri juga tidak yakin.

Kim Mingyu pun membuat sebuah rencana, rencana besar yang ia sendiri merasa sangat gila untuk dilakukan. Karena kalau ia berhasil maka ia bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo, tapi kalau ia gagal, kemungkinan besar ia harus pindah kampus karena perasaan malu yang amat besar.

Tapi Kim Mingyu adalah Kim Mingyu, dia orang yang selalu berpikiran positif dan ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu merasa jantungnya akan segera meledak karena berdetak begitu keras. Ia sedang berada di kelas bisnis & marketing, satu-satunya kelas dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan pria idamannya itu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dapat bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan juga hari dimana ia akan mengambil nilai ujian akhir kelas itu. Sesekali ia melirik Wonwoo yang duduk di barisan belakang bagian tengah, sedang memperhatikan presentasi dari teman-teman kelasnya. Wonwoo pun sudah mempresentasikan tugasnya, ia merupakan orang pertama yang maju dan ia mendapat nilai yang sangat tinggi. Kim Mingyu pun merasa sangat bangga dengan nilai tinggi yang diraih oleh calon pacarnya itu.

Kim Mingyu merasa semakin gugup ketika menyadari bahwa gilirannya untuk mempresentasikan topik yang ia pilih akan segera tiba.

Dan akhirnya… tiba saatnya bagi Kim Mingyu untuk mengambil nilai… sekaligus mengambil hati Jeon Wonwoo…

"Selamat siang teman-teman semua, untuk ujian akhir pelajaran bisnis & marketing ini, saya memilih untuk mempresentasikan tentang…" Mingyu mengambil nafas sebelum melirik kearah Wonwoo yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'Mati aku' Kata Mingyu dalam hati sebelum ia memencet tombol panah kekanan dan memperlihatkan power pointnya.

"Diriku" Lanjut Mingyu. Sebuah halaman ppt dengan fotonya yang sedang tersenyum begitu mempesonanya terpampang di depan kelas dengan sangat jelas. Murid-murid di kelas itu menjadi riuh, mereka semua merasa bahwa Kim Mingyu memang bukan orang yang biasa.

Kim Mingyu sendiri merupakan seorang pemuda yang mudah bergaul dan disukai banyak orang, ia juga terkenal iseng dan humoris. Jadi, melakukan hal seperti ini di depan kelas justru terlihat seperti sebuah ajang untuk meningkatkan popularitas di mata Wonwoo.

Semua orang di kelas dapat melihat warna wajah Mingyu yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, namun ia tetap memperlihatkan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan ia percaya diri dengan itu.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, nama saya Kim Mingyu. Lahir di Anyang pada 6 April 1997, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara" Mingyu kemudian mengganti ke halaman berikutnya.

"Tinggi saya 186 cm, ya, tubuh seperti ini akan terlihat cocok untuk mengenakan apapun" Murid-murid di kelas pun selalu memberikan reaksi setelah apapun yang Mingyu katakan, "Lipatan mata dalam yang asli dari lahir, hidung mancung seperti diukir oleh pematung ternama, bibir yang lembut dan kemerahan serta dagu yang tajam dan kokoh"

Kim Mingyu rasanya seperti sudah siap melompat dari gedung ketika ia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mulutnya sendiri, namun demi Jeon Wonwoo, ia dapat melakukan apapun.

"Saya memiliki sifat yang ceria, mudah bergaul, dan juga ekspresif. Teman baik saya juga suka mengatakan bahwa saya orangnya sangat loyal dan menggemaskan seperti seekor anjing. Kalau kau merasa lelah dan butuh hiburan, datanglah padaku, apapun yang kau butuhkan saat itu baik hiburan berupa makanan yang lezat, berbincang, atau pun juga sekedar bersantai bersama di sofa. Tubuh seperti ini, 100% enak untuk dipeluk, tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu gemuk. Sempurna" Lagi, perkataan Mingyu membuat seluruh kelas menjadi berisik.

"Saya juga orangnya sangat bisa diandalkan, jika kalian membutuhkan pertolongan, maka akan saya bantu dengan senang hati. Kau harus pergi ke suatu tempat namun tertanya ada barang yang tertinggal di rumah? Saya akan berlari dan memberikannya padamu. Ketika kita sedang berlibur, tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun, kalian hanya perlu bersantai dan ikuti saya. Kalian bisa melemparkan semua pekerjaan kotor ke saya"

"Lalu keunggulan saya yang lainnya adalah sepasang tangan yang dapat melakukan apapun. Dimulai dari memasak, membersihkan rumah, menggambar, mendesain, menata rambut hingga membuat boneka. Apapun itu, kalau ada saya, Kim Mingyu, pasti beres"

"Woooww~" Reaksi dari murid-murid di kelas itu ketika mendengar penjelasan Mingyu dan melihat foto-foto yang seraya memperlihatkan bahwa apa yang ia katakan memang benar, bukan bualan. Sebuah foto dengan Mingyu yang menggunakan celemek sambil memegang sepiring ayam goreng berhasil membuat para murid perempuan terpesona. Tentu saja, lelaki yang bisa memasak itu sangat menarik hati.

"Dan yang terakhir dan terpenting" Mingyu tersenyum miring sebelum ia memperlihatkan jemarinya yang panjang dan tebal, "Kalian tahu? Saya juga jago dalam hal itu"

Seluruh kelas menjadi semakin liar karena pernyataan Kim Mingyu yang terbilang berani itu. Dan untungnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menganggap Mingyu aneh, karena ya sifatnya memang seperti itu.

"Itulah beberapa poin penting yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah seseorang yang harus kalian pacari atau nikahi" Kata Mingyu sambil memperlihatkan halaman ppt terakhirnya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

"Nikahi aku sekarang!"

"Kalau untuk Kim Mingyu aku rela menjadi belok"

Reaksi dari murid-murid di kelas itu begitu bervariasi dan itu membuat Mingyu merasa yakin bahwa ia akan mendapat nilai yang baik dalam tugas ini. Tapi kemudian, ia mengingat kembali alasan utama ia memilih untuk melakukan hal yang terbilang gila ini. Senyumnya menghilang, sebuah wajah yang serius namun tulus pun terlihat.

"Jadi, Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenim" Ketika Mingyu memanggil nama salah satu murid terpintar di kelas itu, kelas mendadak menjadi hening. Semua orang bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Kim Mingyu tiba-tiba menyebut nama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun melihat kearah Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa, menunggu lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau cukup tertarik untuk menjadikan Kim Mingyu sebagai pacarmu?"

Setelah menyatakan pernyataan tersebut, kelas kembali menjadi riuh. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menerimanya, beberapa dari mereka kecewa karena Mingyu menyukai orang lain dan beberapa dari mereka hanya teriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti Seokmin dan Minghao.

"Huh?" Reaksi Wonwoo hanya seperti itu. Jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak yakin dengan apa yang Mingyu sedang tanyakan pada saat itu. Apa itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan begitu saja atau karena Mingyu benar-benar sedang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Wonwoo?

"Aku menyukai sunbaenim" Ujar Mingyu, "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam. Jadi Mingyu benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya? Di depan semua orang? Dengan cara seperti itu? Kim Mingyu benar-benar orang yang tidak biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, yang namun terasa begitu lama untuk Mingyu, Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Wonwoo.

"Iya"

Mendengar itu, Kim Mingyu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat tidak jantan. Seperti seorang fangirl yang mendengar idolanya mengatakan "aku cinta padamu" atau semacamnya.

Mingyu kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku Wonwoo dan duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo tidak dapat melihat kearah pacar barunya itu, dia sangat malu, ditambah lagi Mingyu tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh sambil memperhatikannya.

"Kim Mingyu. Nilai A+ untukmu" Ujar dosen pelajaran itu ketika melihat bahwa Kim Mingyu berhasil 'menjual' dirinya kepada orang yang ia sukai.

"Jadi mulai hari ini, kau adalah milikku, Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenim" Bisik Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu menerimaku pada saat itu?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba ia lontarkan itu membuat Wonwoo melihat kearah kekasihnya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Seperti yang Mingyu 'pasarkan' waktu itu, ia memang benar-benar pintar memasak.

"Memangnya aku belum pernah cerita?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Kau tidak pernah mau menceritakannya padaku, padahal kita kan sudah 1 tahun pacaran"

"Hehe.. yasudah tidak usah tahu saja ya" Jawab Wonwoo dengan iseng.

"Hei kok begitu sih?!" Mingyu merajuk, dan itu membuat Wonwoo mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Wonwoo menerima Mingyu pada saat itu? Jawabannya mudah saja, karena Wonwoo juga menyukai Kim Mingyu. Bagaimana mungkin?

Semua itu berawal dari adik Jeon Wonwoo yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

"Kau tahu ada satu orang lelaki di kelasku yang selalu bertanya tentangmu" Kata Jungkook saat mereka sedang bermain game bersama.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Mingyu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Secara tersirat ia selalu bertanya apakah kau menyukai pria. Dia juga suka menanyakan hal-hal aneh seperti apa makanan kesukaanmu, hobimu dan lainnya"

"Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo tahu nama itu, tapi ia tidak yakin kalau Mingyu yang Jungkook bicarakan adalah Kim Mingyu yang berada di kelas bisnis&marketing dengannya.

"Dia ada di kelas yang sama denganmu.. kelas bisnis yah kalau tidak salah"

Dan semenjak itu, Wonwoo selalu memperhatikan Mingyu. Ketika Mingyu sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya, ketika ia mempresentasikan tugas di depan kelas, dan juga ketika Wonwoo terkadang menangkap basah Mingyu sedang melirik kearahnya.

Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa Wonwoo menerima Mingyu dengan mudah pada saat itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan suka dengan orang sesempurna Kim Mingyu?

Namun, Jeon Wonwoo tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo, ia seorang tsundere sejati.

"Ya, aku dulu menerimamu hanya supaya kau dapat nilai bagus. Kalau aku menolakmu, itu artinya kan kau gagal 'menjual' dirimu lalu kau akan dapat nilai jelek"

"Tapi buktinya sudah 1 tahun kita bersama!"

"Iya.. aku hanya masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskanmu"

"Yang benar saja?!"

"Hehe"

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu itu bisa melakukan apapun… namun satu hal yang ia tidak bisa… ia tidak bisa dimiliki TT_TT

Anyway, semoga kalian suka yah sama ff ini.

Aku mau update SOULMATE Cuma lg writer block lols Untuk Cherry Blossom Tree authornya blg untuk jangan di update dulu karena dia memang sedang hiatus juga. Ehehe yauda deh, alright. See you in my other fics!

Please review nya hehe3


End file.
